


Take Me On

by fandom_over_family



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, the infernal devices - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_over_family/pseuds/fandom_over_family
Summary: 250 Erotica/Romance one shots using prompts from DeviantArt user Ririmania1335. All done using characters from The Infernal Devices, specifically Will/Tessa/Jem with the occasional supporting/minor character or couple thrown in! Rated M for obvious reasons.





	1. Chapter One: Blindfold

Tessa sat at her vanity, her eyes absorbing herself in the candlelight of the room. Down the hall, she could hear the croon of James’s violin. As hard as she tried to clear it from her mind, all she could think about was Will. Will, Will, Will. His name ran through her head, leaving a sweet yet bitter taste in the back of her throat. Thinking of him dug up old memories, ones of passionate kisses shared in the attic and fizzing lemonade on a chilly balcony. Tessa’s chest flushed; she instinctively gripped the jade pendant that hung around her neck. 

At some point during her reverie, Jem had stopped playing his violin. Tessa frowned slightly; the music and the candlelight always made her feel so calm and nice, and she loved to hear Jem play. When he played his violin, it was like a door to his soul opened. He was free in those minutes or hours when he practiced. Nothing could hold him back.

There was a creak behind her as the door opened. Tessa giggled.

“James, what are you doing?”

Jem gave no response. He only shut the door, then locked it, and then continued into the room. His steps were lighter than usual. The corners of Tessa’s lips turned up as she heard him approach her.

“You shouldn’t be in my bedchambers, you know. It’s not-“

And then she saw him in the mirror of her vanity. Not Jem. 

Will.

Tessa’s breath caught in her throat. She felt her whole body go numb as she twisted to face him. Her voice dropped to a whisper.

“What are you doing here? Are you mad! Charlotte- Jem- someone will find you here!” Tessa whispered with such a vigor that her voice tiptoed on the verge of cracking. Will shook his head.

“No one will find me here, Tessie,” he whispered, finally approaching her chair. He placed his hands on the back, feeling the material between his fingers. “You know that just as well as I do.”

Tessa turned away from Will and looked at herself in her mirror. Damn it, she thought. Her chest and neck were covered in red splotches. Of embarrassment, or arousal? She couldn’t tell for sure, but supposed it was a mix of both. She would never admit that.

“I don’t. You should leave, Will, before we do-“ She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Before we do anything I’ll- we’ll- regret.”

Will took a step back, his eyebrows raising in shock.

“What do you think I’m here for, Tessie?” he queried, raising his hands in a surrender. Tessa huffed and clenched her fists.

“Don’t treat me like I’m an imbecile, William!” She stood vigorously from her chair. “You come into my bedchambers and lock the door- I know what you’re here for! And I know you should leave!”

“Yes, you know I should.” Will looked to her flushed chest and cheeks and then raised an eyebrow. “But is that what you want, Tessie?”

Tessa hesitated before nodding vigorously.

“I am promised to James. You, of all people, should respect that bond. You’re his parabatai, Will,” Tessa said, averting her clouded gray eyes.

“I understand that, Tessie-“

“My name is Theresa,” Tessa said, crossing her arms as Will snickered.

“I understand the bond, Theresa. But you didn’t answer my question: What is it you want. Knowledge is one thing. I know that I shouldn’t goad the vampires, lest they bite me. But I want to, just for that thrill.” He closed the space between him and Tessa until their noses were almost touching. “Don’t you want that thrill?”

Tessa felt a fire take over her body. He smelled like bar soap and the leather of his gear. She let out a shaky breath.

“This isn’t-“

Will shook his head.

“Do you want the thrill, Tessie?” Will asked. Tessa glanced to his lips, then back up to his eyes. She knew she should say ‘no’ and kick him out and go back to sleep. But here he was, in front of her, so open and inviting. Tessa nodded. Her ling fingers gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer than was humanly possible.

“Yes, oh, God. I want- I want all of it!”

Will kissed her hard on the mouth, reveling in the tiny moans that were coming from the back of her throat as he moved his hands around her body. Tessa tilted her head back as he moved his mouth down her neck and onto her décolletage. He sucked and nipped at her collar bones; Tessa knew full well that there would be a bruise there tomorrow, but now, she didn’t care. She could feel Will’s desire pressing against her through the cloth of his pants and the thin cotton of her night gown. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been longing to touch you, Tessa,” he groaned as he laid her back onto her bed. He hiked up her nightgown around her waist. 

“I see the way you look at me, William. At my chest. I deny that you’re discreet about it,” Tessa said as she watched Will undress himself. He removed the tie around his neck before pausing. A devious smirk took over his face. “What are you thinking of, Will?” 

He bent over Tessa with the tie in his hands. 

“Close your eyes.”

Tessa did as instructed, and she allowed him to tie it around her eyes. 

In complete darkness, her senses were stimulated any more. Tessa could feel Will’s breath on her inner thigh, then between her legs. When he pressed his mouth to her, she wanted to scream. She had never been with Will before, not like this. And never in her life did she think she would have a man who she was not betrothed to between her legs while she was blindfolded. If she were feeling in a funny sort of mood, Tessa might have laughed. But now, she only moaned. She moaned when Will entered his tongue into her. She moaned again when he reached up to toy with her hardened nipples. Finally, Will placed his hand over her mouth and came up from between her legs.

Tessa laid on the bed, motionless, for moments without receiving a touch from Will. Finally, he took a deep breath.

“Oh, if you could see yourself, Tessie,” he chuckled. “Your mother would have a fit.”

“Don’t speak of my mother now, Will. Just-“ Tessa took a deep breath in and wrapped her legs around Will’s back. “-Keep going.”

Will chuckled. His hands wrapped around her waist, and Tessa felt him press against her inner thigh. She sucked in air as he moved closer and closer to entering her between her legs.

“Nervous, Tessie?” Will queried. “I promise it won’t hurt, if that’s what you’re nervous about.”

Tessa shook her head. “Not nervous,” she whispered between breaths. “Excited.”

Will laughed. “Excited, then.”

He pressed into her. Tessa was thankful that his hand was by her mouth; she would have woken up the whole Institute if she had screamed the way she wanted to when Will penetrated her. 

His moans grew louder as he continued thrusting; it was Tessa, this time, that had to shush him. It did nearly nothing, though. Will’s moans continued to grow louder and louder as time went on. Every time Tessa gripped for him, he moaned. He moaned when she moved her head or licked her lips or shifted her hips. 

“Good God,Tessa,” he grunted, pressing into her faster and harder. “I think- I’m going to-“

He pressed himself into Tessa one last time, and the world exploded. Her back arched. Her fingers clawed at anything to grab onto. She curled her toes and bit her lip and let her body shake and shake and shake, an earthquake of sexual tension and emotions.

Will’s hand removed the blindfold from her eyes.

“Good God, Tessie,” he whispered, drawing a hand from her chin to her thigh. “You’re gorgeous. How did I let you slip away?”


	2. Chapter Two: Under the Sheets

Tessa awoke in Jem’s arms, her body void of clothing. The two were swathed in a single white sheet; the rest of the blankets had been kicked to the ground during the activities of last night. 

James noticed Tessa’s fluttering eyelids. He pressed a finger to her nose until her eyes opened wide and she smiled.

“Jem,” she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, which made her giggle. “James.”

Saying his name- his full name- brought black a flood of memories. Drunken giggles and his nimble hand on her back, leading her up to his room. A smear of silver hair and ‘I love you’s and sweat mixing with other sweat. 

“Theresa,” Jem said with a joking tone in his words. Tessa grinned and pressed her lips to his. Jem giggled against her mouth. He gripped the sheet cotton sheet tight and pulled it over them. 

Tessa opened her eyes and just stared. Jem looked so healthy in the pale white cotton light; she couldn’t tell if he had dark circles or an angular jaw or a pallid complexion. He was just Jem, just her James. She closed her eyes again and savored the moment.

When they pulled away, Jem pulled her closer to him.

“I hope you don’t feel that I spoiled our love after last night, Tessa,” he whispered, his mouth pressed against her tangled mess of brown hair. “I know we aren’t married yet. But…” Jem’s eyes gazed away from Tessa. They looked for something beyond.

“But what, James?” she queried.

“But I don’t know if I will be alive long enough to consummate a marriage to you, Tessa, my darling.”

Tessa felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head vigorously.

“You can’t think like that, James. You can’t… you have to keep your head high, my love.” She reached her hand out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. “You have to think of the future- of a happy future. One where we’re together always. Here, at the Institute, or even in Shanghai-“

She broke off as Jem fell into a fit of coughing. Tessa watched him with wide eyes until it faded; the fit had shook his body to the core. There was blood on his hands that he had covered his mouth with. He looked down at his hands, an air of sadness coming over him. Jem’s face dropped.

“Oh,” he whispered. His voice was but a mere croak. “Tessa, I- I’m sorry. You know it, deep down, but you long for something I cannot give you.”

James climbed from the bed, making his way to the basin of water on the nightstand by the door. Tessa watched his back as he walked, the way his muscles contracted and retracted in his back when he coughed again. She wrapped herself in the blanket and stood.

“I know it consciously, James. I’m not denying the fact that you’re dying. I’m not that naive. I only wish for you to stop dwelling on it!”

James turned around to face her. His hands were dripping a watery, diluted mix of blood and water. 

“Stop dwelling on it? I’m dying, Tessa!” he cried. Tessa nodded, her brown hair shaking wildly around her head.

“I know you’re dying, James. But you know it to be true, stressing over it makes you even sicker!”

Jem pushed past her, trying to get to the yin fen box on his nightstand. Tessa gripped his arm and pulled her close to him.

“The Jem I was with last night, the one I made love to,” she whispered softly, almost seductively. “He wasn’t worried or afraid of what might happen down the road. And he was happy.”

Jem, without a second thought, gripped her waist through the sheet. The white cotton soaked up the watery blood on his hands, but neither of them cared. Tessa dropped the sheet to the floor.

Standing naked in front of Jem in the broad daylight made her feel rich. Rich in attention and power. He looked at her like she was the moon in the night sky, like she was a statue carved from gold. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes travelled the length of her body.

“Tessa.” She looked up to him, her eyes searching his face as a small smile crept onto her lips. “Tessa.”

Jem wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their hips pressing against each other. Tessa took a sharp breath in and buried her head in Jem’s neck.

“I love you,” she whispered, trailing her hands up and down his back. “I love you, I love you, I love-“

Jem took a faulty step forwards to regain his balance, but it sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. They landed on the discarded sheet, a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. 

Tessa looked deep into Jem’s eyes. She lowered her face onto his slowly, reveling in how sweet it was to kiss him like this. Slow and passionate, yet gingerly. When Tessa kissed him, her world exploded. Jem tasted like copper, but she didn’t mind it. All that mattered was his grip on her hips as she moved to straddle him, trying not to break their kiss.

“Jem,” she breathed. “James, please.”

Jem chuckled. He removed one of his hands from her hip to brush her hair away from her face. His smile was etherial.

“Please what?” he queried. Tess ran her hands over his chest.

“Please me,” she whispered hoarsely. Jem lifted his head up to meet her lips. His hands covered her breasts, cupped the side of her face and her backside. Every time he touched her, she would inhale sharply and close her eyes in euphoria. 

There had been time, she remembered, when he refused to touch her like this. How sad a time that was, Tessa thought. She smirked as Jem slowly pressed into her, but her smirk was quickly replaced by a brief expression of pain. Tessa was sore, but as Jem kept going, she found she didn’t realize it. Instead, she hunched over, gripping his shoulders with her hands, her hips shifting back and forth.

“James,” she gasped. “James. Jem. I love you.”

Jem smiled, though it was more of a grimace. He reached up behind Tessa’s neck and pulled her down closer so that her ear was near his mouth. Tessa could hear his heavy breathing. This close to him, she could smell him; he smelled like the tangy metallic scent of yin fen and the sourness of sweat. Or perhaps the sweat was coming from her. She couldn’t tell. Everything they were was mixed, now.

“Tessa,” he groaned. His hand slipped from her neck back to her hips. He shifted her hips up and down ever so slightly, low moans coming from the back of his throat. “You are my everything. Wo ai ni.”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat; her breath caught in her throat and she didn’t release it until he had pressed their skin close together and finished. She stayed straddled atop of him, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. 

“James Carstairs,” she whispered. Tessa’s voice was scratchy when she spoke. “You are my everything as well.”


	3. Chapter Three: Chains

Cecily wandered the halls of the Institute, her dressing gown wrapped tight around her. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for; some food, perhaps. Instead, she found herself standing outside of the training room, her eyes taking in the place she found so familiar.

Slowly, she entered and pushed the door closed behind her. She walked further into the room, her eyes set on the shelve of throwing knives.

“Cecily.”

She jerked her head to the corner of the room where the voice had come from. Gabriel sat, slouched against the wall. Cecily furrowed her eyebrows.

“What are you doing here?” she asked incredulously. Cecily took a few cautionary steps towards Gabriel. “Have you been…” Cecily surveyed the corner he was in. His shirt was untucked, and his jacket was wadded behind his head in a makeshift pillow. “Sleeping?”

Gabriel blushed so hard that Cecily could see it even in the dark of the training room. He ducked his face, hiding it from her view. Cecily moved even closer to Gabriel. She dipped down and smirked.

“I’m hiding from my brother,” he said, finally. Cecily gave a little laugh. “Nothing I do it good enough for him.”

Cecily’s smile dropped from her face. She sat down across from Gabriel.

“I understand,” she whispered, extending her hand. Slowly, Gabriel unfolded and took her hand in his. “Will, he doesn’t understand that we aren’t the same. And I think your brother has the exact same problem.”

Gabriel nodded. “You do?” 

Cecily grinned. She squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Look at us. Two misfits in the training room at midnight. What would our mothers say?”

Gabriel gave Cecily a once over. “What would your mother say? Cecily Herondale, you’re hardly wearing any clothes!”

Cecily began to laugh, looking down at herself. It was true, she was wearing only a dressing gown. She hadn’t bothered to put a slip or corset on under it after stripping down. Suddenly, nervousness bubbled inside her stomach. She began to laugh even harder, her roaring giggles echoing in the wooden training room. 

She fell back onto the floor, and Gabriel quickly leaned over her to cover her mouth with his hand.

“Hush!” he whispered. “You’ll wake the whole Institute.”

Cecily took short breaths through her nose to try and catch her breath. She looked up to meet Gabriel’s eyes, but he wasn’t looking at her face. He was looking at her chest. Not only was it quickly rising and falling, but the neck of her dressing gown had slipped aside, exposing her breast. Quickly, she sat up, wrapping her gown around her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, stumbling as she stood up. “That was terribly wanton of me, I-“

Gabriel reached up and caught her arm. Cecily looked down at him with unadulterated fear in her eyes, but Gabriel’s eyes were not afraid. They were soft and inviting and almost romantic.

“Cecily,” he whispered. She had to strain to hear his voice. “Please, sit back down.”

On one hand, Cecily knew she ought to leave. She was indecently dressed and alone in a room with a boy at night. But on the other hand, she wanted so badly to stay and sit back down. There was a yearning in her stomach to stay and let whatever this was go where it pleased. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground.

“Cecily, I think the world of you,” Gabriel sighed, bringing her hand to his face. Cecily’s breath caught when the backside of her hand rubbed against the stubble that scattered Gabriel’s face. He was so handsome, so youthful yet so mature. Cecily leaned forwards, then, with the air of someone who knew what they were about to do was wrong, drew back and took her hand away.

“Don’t say things like that, Gabriel. Not about me- not now,” she begged. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why not, Cecily? Why should I not think the world of you, and why not tell you?” he asked. Cecily scooted back, a sorrowful look coming over her eyes. 

“Because-“ Cecily searched for a good excuse. Because I’m afraid of love, just as my brother was. Because I’m afraid of love here, at this Institute, with a Shadowhunter. 

Gabriel, on his hands and knees, crawled towards her. His face hovered over Cecily’s.

“Because it’s not true,” she whispered meekly, diverting her eyes. She knew if she looked into him fully, she would never look back.

“It is, Cecily. I feel its truth burn within my whole body, each inch of my flesh, in each joint and each bone.”

His words lit her whole body aflame. Just a little more coaxing, and she would give him her all. She knew it to be true.

“You are the center of all my thoughts, Cecily Herondale. Of all of my passions and desires.”

Slowly, as though her head weighed a million tons, Cecily lifted her head to meet Gabriel’s gaze. She melted as soon as their eyes met. Gabriel, sensing just how she felt, placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed down the sleeve of her dressing gown.

“You have a way with words,” Cecily said breathlessly. Gabriel laughed as he traced his fingers over her prominent collar bone. Cecily felt a shiver run through her whole body.

“Only with you, Cecily,” he whispered, bringing his mouth to her neck and placing a gentle kiss in the curve of it. “To the rest of the world, I’m a blubbering madman.”

Cecily wanted to laugh, but she thought that it might not come out as a pretty sound. Perhaps more of a choking mixture between a guffaw and a throaty moan. Instead, she tilted her head back, exposing even more of her neck for Gabriel to devour. And devour he did. He left kisses by the thousand, coating her neck in what felt like brushes of butterfly wings.   
When he was done with her neck, he moved to her shoulder. Then to her décolletage, his gentle hands sweeping her dressing gown away so it fell to the floor, tethered to her only by the ribbon around her waist.

“Gabriel,” Cecily moaned. Her lidded eyes rolled back as his fingers drew down from the suprasternal notch between her collar bones down the middle chest to her stomach. Gabriel’s thin fingers undid the knot in the dressing gown, and it fell off of Cecily completely.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to just touch you, Cecily,” he whispered, placing his lips on the soft skin above her breast. Cecily took a strained breath in; the pleasure made it hard to breath.

“It’s hardly fair that you’re practically fully clothed right now,” she said with a grin. She sounded winded, and her hairline was beaded with sweat. The training room was hot already, what with it being a wooden room with no windows. But with the added heat of their two bodies, it was turning into a sauna. 

Gideon smirked and removed his undershirt. Cecily cautiously lifted a hand, running it from the waistline of his pants all the way up to his chin. She drew his face closer to hers, so close that their noses were touching. So close that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

“More.”

Gabriel looked down to his pants. They were wrinkled and dirty and stretched at the crotch. His suspenders hung around his legs. Cecily reached out and grabbed them, pulling him closer to her. Gabriel watched with a cocked head and a raised brow as she undid his pants and pulled them down around his knees. 

Cecily fit her legs around Gabriel’s waist, waiting with baited breath as he positioned himself. When he finally entered her, she bit back a moan of pleasure. Even though the jagged wooden floor of the training room was uncomfortable and worn, Cecily enjoyed each moment, each thrust and buck of the hips.

“More, Gabriel,” she strained. “I need more.”

Cecily raised her hands to Gabriel’s head, entwining her fingers in the curls of his hair. She gripped hard as he pressed forcefully into her. He stopped, wincing. Cecily, with a laugh so breathy it was almost a whisper, untangled her fingers from Gabriel’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” she said cheekily, shrugging. Gabriel scoffed, but a little smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

“You need more?” he queried. Cecily nodded quickly, but caught herself and toned it down.

“You’re wonderful, Gabriel, but… I-I just-“

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “I understand. Wait a moment-“

He pulled out of her and stood, looking around the room with a purpose. His eyes landed on a chain whip. Cecily had used it once in battle; it was hard to wield and took special training. She had not done well with it.

Gabriel picked it up in his hands and turned to Cecily, smiling.

“Are you going to kill me?” she asked, humor tainting her voice. She had proved herself up on her side, her head resting in her hand. Gabriel shook his head.

“I would never,” he replied. He crossed the distance between them, taking in Cecily’s entire when he stood over her. “You asked for more.”

Cecily turned onto her back. Her eyes were glazed with immense fascination; she watched Gabriel’s body tense and relax as he went about tying her hands above her head with the chain whip. Even just a glance at his torso tightening as he tied the whip in knots was enough to make her whole body blush.

When he was finished, he returned to between her legs. Cecily watched with interest as he surveyed her body with his hungry eyes.

“Have you done this before?” Cecily asked. Her voice was unsure; she didn’t know if she wanted the answer, but she wanted to ask. Gabriel trailed a hand from her ankle to her knee.

“Not anything of this caliber,” he responded, moving the hand on her knee slowly across her inner thigh. “Not with anyone who has made me feel-“ His hand caressed between her thighs, and any emotion that wasn’t lust melted away. “This passionate.”

Cecily nodded, tilting her head back and looking up at the ceiling. Gabriel was moving slowly, his hands dragging across her flesh like sap dripping from a tree. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into her. Cecily’s breath caught at the shock. His fingers were cold, but they felt so wonderful. Her back arched as he moved his finger in and out of her, and it took all she had in her to not cry out his name as he added more fingers.

“Gabriel,” she muttered. “Oh, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!”

“Hush, Cecily.” He moved his free hand to her mouth, tracing her lips with his fingers. Cecily, overcome with a bout of lust and desire, ran her tongue over his fingertips.   
Gabriel paused. Cecily couldn’t see him, but perhaps he was smirking. She could imagine him grinning as she felt him remove his fingers from her and slowly trail them up her stomach, leaving behind a trail. He moved his fingers that already rested on her lips further up her lips. Cecily giggled as she trailed her tongue over his fingers once more.

Gabriel drew his other hand, the one that had been inside of her, across her cheeks and towards the corner of her mouth. Cecily knew she would think poorly of herself tomorrow when she was clearheaded and thought about the things she had done, but none of that meant anything to her now. She wrapped her mouth around Gabriel’s index finger, nipping at it slightly with her teeth and twirling her tongue around the tip. When he chuckled, it was a low rumble.

“Look at you,” he growled, pulling his finger from her mouth. “Naughty.”

Normally, Cecily would have cringed in disgust at this. But now, all she wanted was for him to call her every foul name he could think of. She wanted wanton and whorishness. She wanted more of the jagged edges of the floor in her back, more of her hands tied above her head with a chain whip, more of Gabriel dragging his fingers along her lips until she nipped at them like an impatient cat.

Gabriel pressed into her again, only it was different this time. There was none of the cautiousness that she had so clearly sensed before. Now, he was all urgency. It was exactly as Cecily wanted it. His hands abandoned her mouth and moved to take residency in the curve of her hips. Gabriel pulled her to him each time he thrusted and pushed her away each time he pulled back. Cecily reveled in it all; the mixing of fluids and the sound of skin hitting skin. She memorized the way Gabriel’s heavy breathing filled the entire training room. She traced the patterns of the moles on his shoulders as he hunched over her, thrusting faster and faster. She made note of the way their moans harmonized. They had both abandoned the quiet facade, now. No one else in the Institute mattered, only Cecily and Gabriel.

Gabriel kept thrusting, and Cecily teetered on the edge of a sweet release. With every one of Gabriel’s thrusts, she bucked her hips hard, praying he could push her into the unknown territory of euphoria. Cecily remembered being young and secretly reading about things beyond love in her mothers books, but she had never read of anything that was close to the delight Cecily was experiencing right now.

On top of her, Gabriel shifted as he pounded into her. The new angle brought Cecily to where she wanted to be. With one final thrust from Gabriel, Cecily arched her back more than she thought was possible. Her weapon-bound hands clanked against the floor, and her chest rose and fell rapidly. In a throaty voice, she cried out.

“Gabriel! Oh, oh! Fuck!”

The euphoria brought an onslaught of words that Cecily herself had never even dreamed of using. Her foul language filled the room, reverberating off of the torn-up walls. Gabriel brought his mouth down on hers with a force so hard that it knocked her back onto the floor.

“Keep quiet, Cecily, darling. It would be a crying shame if someone were to interrupt us now, wouldn’t it?”

Cecily bit her lower lip hard and nodded. Gabriel had slowed down the pace a bit; Cecily could see by his face and body language that he was close as well. She wanted to reach her arms out and grip his shoulders, but they were still tied above her head. Instead, she bucked her hips again when he thrusted. Gabriel lidded his eyes as she grinned against him. Finally, he pressed into her for a long time. His eyes were closed, his breathing was rapid and sharp. His grip on her thighs was iron strong.

When he opened his eyes, he grinned at Cecily. She returned the smile with one of her own, a big tooth-baring one. A smile that showed her enjoyment.

“Untie me, Gabriel,” she said with a smirk. He reached overtop of her and worked at getting the knots out of the chain whip. When it came undone, Cecily sat up and rubbed at her wrists. Gabriel’s face dropped when he saw the purpling marks that sat so prominently. 

“Cecily, I hadn’t meant to hurt you. Oh…” He trailed off. Cecily shook her head.

“I’ll take the minuscule bruising as an exchange for this riveting evening,” she replied with a small smile. She gathered her dressing gown and wrapped it around her, tying the knot tight at her waist. “I’d best be going. It won’t bode well for either of us if we get caught in a situation like this.”

Cecily bent to kiss Gabriel goodbye; her lips brushed his and her hand entertained with his fingers.

“Goodnight, Cecily Herondale,” he whispered as she pulled away from him. Cecily gave a small laugh. She turned her head back to face him.

“Goodnight, Gabriel Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three down! These are fun to write (I'm a romance novelist at heart, and love scenes like these are a large part of the romance novels). I would love to expand any of these into a full story, truly. If there are any that you really want to see get fleshed out, let me know! I'm always looking for more projects to keep me busy!


End file.
